User blog:MysteriousTriangleguy/horrible rp notes and ideas
Mysteriousjillguy Cravitus Invader Jib Long Time Away 5:20 Mysteriousjillguy cant brb 5:44 Invader Jib brb 5:50 Mysteriousjillguy back http://www.roblox.com/games/299357622/the-rebellions-base y wHy w h y 5:57 Invader Jib - what the Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat 6:24 Mysteriousjillguy I AM AN OMNIPRESENT LEWD GOD- Also The Horrible Life Of Jib#Transcript updated it is old crack rp unfortunately during this time lurky was still Canon because ocd sentimental value for useless things such as bad fanon Also ocd anxiety to maximum lurk levels (insert small fanon change here) "IT WILL DESTROY THE CONTINUITY SHDHDBDBRJRJJEBSBEHR" Also explains why lurk was so nitpicky and power hungry ocd made lurk want complete control so nothing goes wronggggg hm 6:28 Invader Jib oh hm 6:28 Mysteriousjillguy well enough unnecessary explanations that have been previously established let's look at this horrible new rp 6:28 Invader Jib yeah that lurky thing was edge incarnet 6:29 Mysteriousjillguy thankfully lurky is made fun of in this crack rp somewhat This rp was made when Lurk was mister plothole man 6:30 Invader Jib Jib: Hey, you know what? How come, even though this Lurk guy changed almost completely in appearance, everyone recognized him as the same? Isn't that like, a huge..error or something? I mean, what's the word.." i used the crack rp to complain about plotholes- 6:30 Mysteriousjillguy Jib:oh god its YOU- Sevn:Impoossible Sevn:we khlled them with science sevn:SCIENCE! 12:43 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... and i wasnt here for any of it 12:44 Darrz:Extremely obvious and somewhat poorly timed fourth wall demolishing pop-cutural reference joke here. Lurk:DARRZ YOU FOOL- A rip in the fourth wall forms* Mysteriousjillguy:GASP,AN INTER DIMENSIONAL PORTAL,I KNEW IT WOULD COME,I KNEW IT,AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF HARD WORK,I- The rip closes* Lurk:..why did that guy seem familar Invader Jib Jib: How did- Jib: THE FOURTH WALL IS BROKEN Jib: *Explodes* Sevn:science is radical Sevn gains sid the science kid's poorly animated cgi body and flies into the air while slowly flailing like a ragdoll* Sevn:DURHURHRURHRURHRHAHHAHAHHRURHUHHUHUHUHEURHRHEUUEEHEUEHEUEUEHEUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Sevn flies into the sun*" must read the rest This is gold 6:31 Invader Jib yeah it is 6:31 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Poor Vex. Lurk:Yeah-wait wasnt that some guy named four or something Darrz:i GOT IT Darrz:*snaps finger* Tenn. Her name was Tenn. Lurk:Oh heah Invader Tenn. Poor girl." sevns name shall be forgotten forever rip still tho seven the science kid gasp SEVENYE THE SCIENTIST GUY 6:32 Invader Jib yes 6:32 Mysteriousjillguy *Cheesy radical title sequence* Jib:science rules and I was not paid to say this om we should do crack rps about seven the science guy with jib and darrz as co stars imagine the chaos 6:33 Invader Jib yes 6:34 Mysteriousjillguy one episode should be a debate about irken reproduction and jib is against all of it and expand song jokes dong* expand song want to reach high notes?! LEARN THIS REAL OBVIOUSLY NOT A VIRUS OR SCAM TRICK NOW MUSICANS HATE HIM LEARN HIS SECRET donkey Kong will burst into the rp riding the dingo combo burgie and blast jib with a laser after darrz opens up a rift on accident then sevn will feel relieved that nothing non pg rated happened until shrek comes out of the rift and tackles seven leading to the screen going static and the rp ends and sevn gets brutally onionized offscreen- 6:38 Invader Jib yeah that sounds hillarous- 6:38 Mysteriousjillguy ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)﻿ onionized what about where uh hm 6:39 Invader Jib idk 6:39 Mysteriousjillguy sevn tries to explain multiverse science but then lurk comes in and you know where this is going- 6:40 Invader Jib yes 6:40 Mysteriousjillguy sevn:how Lurk:dimension magic Lurk:floats into the sky Cravitus has joined the chat. 6:40 Mysteriousjillguy kreb Lurk has new idea for crack rp series it will be bill Nye the science guy i don't know =http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Irken_Empire_Wiki= Mysteriousjillguy *Cravitus *Long TimeAway *3:53Mysteriousjillguyimagine it kreb *evolving a civilization of chryssalids *3:53Cravitusdepends on end product quality *3:53MysteriousjillguyThey would be a literal krevtovian empire *well they say the game will always be updated like tf2 *Eventually it could get gud graphics and etc *at first it would have mediocre graphics probably *3:54Cravitushttp://prntscr.com/8q7lsw *krev must ksp now *brb *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *3:59MysteriousjillguyAhhh *Hhhh* *Tried to have discussion with brother *Ended in argument and with statement about lurk being boring *Brother is major scrublord *then again his tastes are horrible and he enjoys Nick reality shows *So why complain *meanwhile ice cream is freezing lurks brain *this is what happens when you have no meat for lurk except for a hotpocket filled with meat but yet is filled with broccoli and other things lurk dislikes with his meat *Also the broccoli makes it taste slimy not that I hate broccoli it just doesn't go with meat yknow *brb must look for meat *God dammit *No meat *I should make a character with an insatiable hunger for meat *Perhaps a species of shapeshifters that have to constantly eat *they could be inspired by xenomorphs possibly *chicken brocoli cheddar hot pockets *these things should not exist *who wants to eat broccoli AND meat *mixed together *geeze it's like that feeling you get when your food touches each other *like corn and mash potatoes *or broccoli and green beans *except it's all mashed together *or perhaps that's just me who knows that feel *I have the sudden urge to binge watch camp lazlo because childhood *oh wait nevermind *boy I sure do talk a lot *I wish I had cowlicks in my hair and it was straight *Then I could make my hair look like dippers *because why not *I am just realizing I am talking to myself *what if the universe is an eggplant guys *We would never knowws *THE EGG PLANTT *THE BROCOLI HOT POCKET *I CAN SMELL ITS SWEATY BROCCOLI EVIL *WHY MUST I BE FORCED TO EAT SUCH FILTH TO ROLE PLAY *WHYYYYYYY *CURSE YOU OCD CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuu *You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed. ˥˥ƎM˥˥ƎM˥˥ƎM˥˥ƎM˥˥ƎM ˥˥ƎM ˥˥ƎM ˥˥ƎM ˥˥ƎM ˥˥ƎM howdy its me your ole pal lurk i owe you a huge thanks you really did a number on the rp effort without your sudden descision, i never could've realized something but now, with your help ive finally realized something you like puns dont you this ones a real killer and ive finally realized my true p o t e n t i a l 0a22c95c4367c2009462c2b6cbf29a4f.gif 3459363-36432-spooky-glowing-eyes.gif cat-eye (1).gif cat-eye.gif reptile_eye_blink___gif_by_sponge_nutter-d5a6765.gif moving-eye_zps363565cf.gif siX6_9.gif tumblr_mdy8oxxjhd1rwsdu5o1_400.gif Hפ∀∩∀HƎ∩Ǝ∀∩∀פHH∀H∩פ∀∩ƎH boy i can just feel whats coming inside me it feels g o o d whats coming? oh you couldnt possibly predict whats coming s w e e t d r e a m s p a I n I s H i l a r i o u s Your dimension is gonna learn how to party! RIGHT GUYS? (talk) 05:22, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Mysteriousjillguy Long Time Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat 8:10 Mysteriousjillguy h sorry I left out of nowhere toilet issues apparently it's leaking now so I had to clean it quickly and remove the evidence I'm gonna have to let it sit for a few days then try to fix it again later so no one finds out that EVILLLL toilet one of my greatest academies archenemies* the toilet and I have battled for eons over the sacred pipes of the lork house realm the toilet is even more malicious then I the almighty all feared triangle overlords it's bowels leak with pure evil ITS PIPES COATED WITH MALICIOUS INTENT ITS INNER WORKINGS BEING AN INFINITE VOID OF HORRORS AND WORST OF ALL THE HANDLE SOMETIMES BREAKS AND MAKES THIS REALLY ANNOYING CREAKY NOISE THE HANDLE MARIO THE HANDLE EVIL EVILLLL EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLLL NOT EVEN PAPYRUS.EXE CAN COMPARE TO SUCH DARKNESS THE POWER OF PASTA ONLY MAKES IT ANGRYYY Seventh Sanctum Generator Types Random The Codex The Site Community The Author Newsletter Legendary Creature Generator Fantastical and mythical creatures generated for your enjoyment and inspiration. Tweet Other generators you may like: Creature Feature Generator Evil Animal Minion Generator Dark Minion Generator Humorous Monster Generator Kaiju Generator Monster Generator Undead Generator Your Options: Amount To Generate: Generate More Creatures! Creatures This being comes from the future. It slightly resembles a wolverine, and it has mirrorlike skin. This creature has no legs. This being mutated from mankind some time in the past. Its left side is that of a hyena while its right side is that of a spider. It seems to be made of liquid that somehow holds a form. This bizarre monster is a spy of a demon of protection. It looks like an eel with the hindquarters of a lizard. It has ebony skin covered in oozing openings. It seems to warp and distort space wherever it is. This bizarre monster is an incarnation of Satan, but it questions its role. It resembles an owl, and it it has no wings. Its body seems strangely flattened, almost like cloth or paper. Skulls float around it, seeming strangely alive. This creature is an avatar of an angel of time. It looks like an octopus with the hindquarters of a whale. It has transparent skin, leaving its innards clearly visible. It always appears to be on fire, but is never consumed. This legendary monster is the incarnation of the soul of a person driven by pessimism. It looks like a beautiful combination of a barracuda and a shrew. This monster comes from the astral plane. It reminds one of a tarantula and has the legs of a bear, though its legs are unusually very short. It has barklike skin. It leaves a trail of slime wherever it goes. This mysterious being evolved from other life forms. It reminds one of a scorpion, and it has nine pairs of claws. It seems hollow, as if it is more of an animate suit of armor than a living creature. This mysterious monster comes from a parallel world. It looks like an artistic fusion of a bear and a frog. It has no facial features except for its mouth. It moves without a sound. This mysterious monster is a servant of Satan. It loosely resembles a barracuda, but it seems to be composed of random parts of other creatures. It is missing a tail. comments powered by Disqus ... Seventh Sanctum™, the page of random generators. ... ... ... ... ... ... Seventh Sanctum™ and its contents are copyright © 2013 by Steven Savage except where otherwise noted. No infringement or claim on any copyrighted material is intended. Code provided in these pages is free for all to use as long as the author and this website are credited. No guarantees whatsoever are made regarding these generators or their contents. &nbps; Seventh Sanctum Logo by Megami Studios Seventh Sanctum Generator Types Random The Codex The Site Community The Author Newsletter Legendary Creature Generator Fantastical and mythical creatures generated for your enjoyment and inspiration. Tweet Other generators you may like: Creature Feature Generator Evil Animal Minion Generator Dark Minion Generator Humorous Monster Generator Kaiju Generator Monster Generator Undead Generator Your Options: Amount To Generate: Generate More Creatures! Creatures This being is a creation of alchemists. It slightly reminds one of an octopus, and it has semi-transparent black skin. This bizarre creature originated before all other life. It looks like a bee sculpted into the form a raven. It has lemon-yellow skin covered in faces that move around its body over time. Skulls float around it, seeming strangely alive. This bizarre entity evolved alongside mankind. It loosely resembles a killer whale, but it seems to be composed of random parts of other creatures. It has a short tail. Streaks of brown light swirl around it. This bizarre monster is formed from the souls of people who died feeling hopelessness. It looks like a beautiful fusion of a ferret and a mule. It has a huge mouth. This creature is formed by the soul of a person whose dying emotion was one of terror. It looks like a frog reformed into the form a mule. Its body seems strangely flattened, almost like cloth or paper. It leaves a trail of slime wherever it goes. This entity comes from another dimension. It looks like a bobcat bent into the form a tarantula. Its form seems to be composed of a kind of solid smoke instead of flesh. It leaves a trail of slime wherever it goes. This entity is the incarnation of the soul of a person driven by hearbreak. It looks like a tarantula bent into the form a rat. It has transparent skin leaving its innards clearly visible. This entity originated before mankind did. It looks like a bizarre merger of a shrew and a turtle. Instead of flesh, it appears to be composed of gray energy. This legendary creature was formed from the muscles of an angel of justice. It slightly reminds one of a monkey and has the face of a spider, though its face is unusually short. It is covered in brown skin. This monster is formed from the soul of a wizard who has passed away. Its left side is that of an eel while its right side is that of a camel. It seems to be made of liquid that somehow holds a form. It appears to be wearing a suit of armor. comments powered by Disqus ... Seventh Sanctum™, the page of random generators. ... ... ... ... ... ... Seventh Sanctum™ and its contents are copyright © 2013 by Steven Savage except where otherwise noted. No infringement or claim on any copyrighted material is intended. Code provided in these pages is free for all to use as long as the author and this website are credited. No guarantees whatsoever are made regarding these generators or their contents. &nbps; Seventh Sanctum Logo by Megami Studios Category:Blog posts